Run
by xnowandforeverx
Summary: Star becomes the obsesion of Kane and he has some evil things in mind. What will she do when she finds out just how far he is willing to go to get what he wants. kane/oc
1. Chapter 1

*Ding Ding Ding* The winner of this match is Star!

My music blared through the arena and the crowd cheered. I went over to help Kelly Kelly up and out of the ring. I had always hated when i was set to face one of my friends. Friends in this business were hard to come by, real friends at last, and the last thing that I wanted to do was lose one over some pointless match. I offered my hand and she took it with a half smile. I quietly apologized and she forgave me. I was glad that she understood unlike some of the other divas who were complete bitches about the whole thing. I told her that i would call her later and make plans for lunch and that we'd try to find a gym to workout at. With that she exited the ring. I played to the fans for a few seconds long while she made her way to the backstage.

I got out of the ring and started toward the screen. The pyrotechnics went off for the next match. Kane's pyrotechnics nearly blinded me because I was stupid enough to look straight into them. The heat off of them was overwhelmingly hot and I paused to give them time to die down a bit. I went to the one side of the ramp to give him plenty of room to pass by. I, like many others were pretty frightened of him. After what happened with him and Kelly Kelly all the divas watched what they did around him. I just tried not to look at him or make eye contact. There were though much worse things that you could do around him. like, for example, run into him. Which is exactly what I did.

It was a lot like running into a brick wall because it didn't give way at all and i fell flat on my ass. I looked up at him and he simply had a smirk on his face. He didn't seem mad that I had just run into him, in fact he look almost pleased with himself. I could have swore that he was on the other side of the ramp, that i was surely no where near him. Could he have meant for me to run into him? I pushed all of these thoughts out of my head for the time being and started to my feet. But, before I could he grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet

He had pulled so hard that I was surprised it wasn't dislocated. When hadn't let go though after a moment I tried to yank my arm free of his grasp, which I might add wasn't the smartest thing ever, especially after the match I had just had, he held fast and seem to not even notice. I shot him an accusing look while i tried to pry my arm free with my other hand. "What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at him, but it seemed to get lost in the din of the crowd. His large frame started shaking with laughter as I struggled harder to get free. His other hand encircled my other wrist and put both of my wrist in one of his huge hands.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed as loud as I could. I no longer cared who heard me, I was really starting to panic. My stomach was doing sickening flips, which didn't help anything. I had the horrible habit of crying when I got really scared , but I tried very hard to stifle them. He took my face in his hands and tilted my head up to look him right in the eyes. His mismatched eyes were cold and cruel, they made me want to look away as soon as our eyes meet. I lost it for just a moment and a stray tear ran down my face. He caught sight of it and brought his lips to where it was running down my face. I tried to move my head away from him, but his hand would let me move anywhere. At this point I was a complete loss for words and any idea what to do. I was mentally freaking out and starting to shake a bit. He brought is lips to my ear, "I'll see you around, little one." With that he let go of me and I ran, almost tripping up the ramp and straight to the backstage area without a single look back. Kelly Kelly and I were definitely going to have something to talk about tomorrow over lunch.

* * *

A/N: I published a different version of the yesturday (11/25), but I decided that I really didn't like it at all so I edited it big time. Sorry for any confusion. I'll update soon. Happy thanksgiving!


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed thinking about what had happened. I don't think it would be right to say that I was calm, but I wasn't freaking out like I had been. I reached for my ipod on the night stand next to me. I like a lot of different music, but for this occasion some quiet classical music would help to calm my nerves a bit. The music provided a distraction and started to lull me to sleep. I was starting to worry about Kelly though, usually she would have came by my room and we would talk a bit before retiring for the night.

I decided that, before I went to bed I would make sure she was OK especially after our match tonight. Maybe I had hurt her a bit more than I had thought. I really hoped not. In the hotel room there was a door that lead to the room next to it, which was Kelly's room. There were two doors, one on my side and one on hers. To get through the doors both must be unlocked.

I knocked on the door as hard as I could. After a little less than a minute the door on her side opend. "Hey, how you holding up?" I asked her. She look confused, unsure of what I was talking about. "The match I mean, I really hope I didn't hurt you to bad."

"No, you didn't. Don't worry about it." We came into my room and flopped on my bed. "What you should be worrying about is Kane. Any idea what's going on there? Why he came out and did what he did?"

"I really have no idea at all. I have never even talked to him before. None of this makes any sense at all. I've been playing it over in my head, and I really don't know what to think about it all."

"What do you mean you don't know what to think about it? You should be scared and disgusted. You should hate him!"

"I do, I do, but there's something else. I just don't know what it is... I've been trying to figure it out, but I just can't. What happened last night was probably one of the worst things that has ever happened to me, and I would go back and change it if I could. The reality is that I can't change any of it. I just feel like there's something else to the way he's acting, other than him just being an evil bastard."

"What do you mean theres something else? Like what?"

"Like I said, I don't know what exactly it. It's almost like he is trying to be something other than what he is. Maybe something good."

The incredulous look on her face told me that she thought I was absolutely nuts. She rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Or your just to nice of a person Star, you try so hard to see the good in people even when there isn't anything good in them."

"No, your wrong Kelly there's good in everyone you just have to find it."

"Star, you really don't know what your talking about with him. He is a cruel person and he doesn't care about anything but what he wants. You have got to trust me on this one."

"I know that you hate him, especially after what he did to you, but you have to let me find out some of these things for myself. If I feel like I'm in any real danger I'll get away. I'm not stupid, please don't treat me as if I was."

She let out and exasperated sigh. "Alright, I trust your judgement. Just please keep me informed on whats going on. I hate feeling out of the loop with things. Be careful, OK? I worry about you sometimes. You are definitely not the biggest person in the business."

I definitely couldn't argue with her on that one. I stood at only a little over 5'2", but I was good at what I did and it seemed a bit ironic that she worried about me when I had just beaten her today. I did understand what she meant though, if someone, like Kane, where to come after me I would be pretty much helpless. "Please don't worry about me I'll be OK, but thanks anyway. It nice to have someone worry about you even when you aren't worrying yourself." We couldn't help but laugh a little. Today had just been way to serious for the both of us. "I promise to keep you up to date with all of this and to be careful."

"Good! So...." She got this mischievous look.

Oh no this couldn't be going anywhere good. "So what?"

"I wanna know what you think of him. No lying I want the absolute truth."

I rolled my eyes of course she would want to know this, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell her. I decided that I might as well, there was no use in keeping it from her because she would find out eventually anyway. "Well he definitely isn't what you would call gorgeous, but it just seems like something you could get over. The personality though scares me very much. Like I said earlier though, there seems like there's something else in him that's trying to get out. Remember back when he was married to Lita?" She nodded yes, seeming engrossed in what I actually thought. "When they actually were happy together, or at least seemed to be, he actually seemed really sweet. That's the part that you could actually learn to love with time."

"Ok, but you still didn't tell me what YOU think of him."

I rolled my eyes. she couldn't make this easy could she. "I think that I could learn to like him, but not as he is now. Right now he just scares the crap out of me. He isn't to bad body wise though." I blushed as I said it.

"Ha! I knew it! You got the hots for his bod."

Oh my god. I wonder how I kept my sanity around this girl. "OK! I think it is time for us to go to bed. Out! We need our beauty rest. We'll grab lunch tomorrow before we have to leave later tomorrow night."

She got up from my bed and made her way to the double door. "Alight well goodnight. Oh and one more thing could you keep your door unlocked so I can borrow your straightener in the morning? Mine died om me this morning and just won't work."

"Sure no problem. Wake me up if i sleep in too late, please."

"Of course I will. I just know how much you love to sleep in and how bad it can be sometimes" She smiled smugle at past memories.

"Shut up, ya jerk!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, goodnight."

She closed the door behind her, and I was alone in my room. I was a lot calmer now and was actually much more tired than I had been earlier. I got ready for bed and fell asleep much faster than I would have earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_The large warm bed seemed to engulf me in its' softness. I felt the caress of someones gaze on my back. I turned to see who it could be._

_There he sat in the large arm chair that seemed to be almost dwarfed by his size. The large window behind him allowed the moon to cast an odd gray color uponhim. He simply stared at me with a soft expression on his face. His posture was relaxed as if he had been sitting there for sometime. We studied each other for a long while. Neither of us made any noise or sign of moving toward the other. He almost seemed reluctant to come over to me._

_I became tired of waiting for him to make some sort of move to me. I slide my hand across the sheets toward the edge of the bed nearest him. His eyes followed my hand and also flashed to my face. I gave him a soft smile and gestured him to me. He stared at my face for an immeasurable moment, his face in conflict._

_He let out an audible sigh. The stood up and my heart started to beat a little bit harder. His eyes never left mine. He walk over to me slowly, I was nervous and excited at the same time. He reached the bed and gazed down softly at me. His huge hand took hold of my out stretched hand. It was like a small child's hand in their fathers. His hands seem much warmer than mine._

_He sat down on the bed beside me. The bed gave a groan at his large size and caused me to roll into him. He gave a soft laugh and I smiled up at him. He ran his other hand softly over my face, goose bump covered me and made me shiver a bit._

_He brought his lips softly to my hand, he started to kiss his way up my arm. The further he got up my arm the more laughter stated to bubble up inside of me. Once he hit my neck I couldn't help but let a little giggle out. He seem to take that as encouragement because he let got of my hand pulled me in tight against his large, strong chest. It was almost too tight, but for reason it started a fire inside of me. His lips on my neck were in just the right place, it made me want to melt against him. He started to nibble a bit at my neck and he hit just the right spot and my breath caught in my chest. He let out soft moans into my neck. I started to run my hands over his face memorizing it. I never wanted this to stop. His lips eventually made they're way to mine. His lips started out moving slowly against mine. His kisses were a lot sweeter then most. I couldn't help but to kiss back with all I had. He seem to find this amusing._

_I couldn't keep track of time any longer. I couldn't say how long he had been here, how long we had been kissing. I know that after a while he pulled away from me. I felt like a child being ripped away form their parent. I wanting, so desperately, to be that close to him again. He sat up straight and had released the grip that I had in his neck. I was worried that I had done something wrong. I sat up in bed, I ran my hand down his arm but he didn't seem to notice that I was there. He just kept staring out of the window into the night. _

_I got up onto my knees behind him. It was my turn to get him. I stared kissing his up and down his shoulder and started to slowly kiss his neck. I slid my hands up an down his arms. I could feel him shudder lightly beneath my touch. I could tell that his attention was no longer out the window but on me instead. I could feel one of his hands cover mine. He turned his head and there was a sort of sweet sorrow in his eyes. He turned and pulled me into him. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep little one, sleep," he said softly. He cradled me against his huge warm body and I drifted off to sleep there in his arms. He hummed softly, a song I didn't recognize, but I knew would be stuck in my head._

* * *

The sun shone in through the large window. I couldn't help but think what a great dream that I had had. It was to good to be true. They way his kisses felt, his hands, I hate that it wasn't real. I hate that he couldn't actually act that way. I lay in bed reflecting on that amazing dream.

I started to hum a little, but I was sure I didn't know the tune. Then it hit me. This was the same thing he was humming in my dream.... That was weird, why would I know that song if I had never heard it before? How would it have gotten in my dream? I tried to shake the ideas away, it was nothing I told myself. I rolled over in bed away from the sun, maybe I would try and catch some extra sleep and forget about all of this. I would have no such luck, though.

There on the pillow next to me was a rose. Everything seem to slow a bit. My heart started thudding in my chest and I couldn't breathe. That had not been there last night when I went to sleep. There was a piece of black ribbon attached that tied a note to it. It read:

**Your beautiful when you sleep, little one. I'll see you in Toronto. **

I just stared down at the note unable to really believe what was happening. This note meant that everything that happens last night was real. That he had really been in here last night, that he really had been that gentle with me, that he was capable of being what I thought he was. On the other hand though, I was absolutelydisgusted and felt so violated. He had somehow gotten in here without my permission and took advantage of me when I was only half asleep! How could he!

I looked down at my hands and they were shaking. Could hear screaming in the background and then I realized that it was me... I thought I heard Kelly come in though the door we shared. but I no longer cared.

When I saw him in Toronto, the next city we were going to, I was going to give him a piece of my mind! He was not going to get away with this, it was inexcusable! I didn't care what he said or didn't to me for yelling at him because he had no right to do what he did and he needed to know that! To say I was pissed would be putting it far too nicely, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit more attracted to him. I hated to admit it but last night really had a lasting effect one me.

There was something that was worse than him showing up in my room and making me feel violated. It was that he now knew that there was some part of me that wanted him and I had unknowingly showed him that part of me. I knew he had noticed and was going to call me on it if given the opportunity. I was screwed and I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I would like to give a big thank you to litamic for giving me my first review! I would also like to say that reviews and comments would really help right now so please do!

* * *

The rest of the week went on in a bluer. Kelly had done a pretty good job of calming me down that morning, but it did little to calm my thoughts. If his plan was to have him constantly on my mind, then he had done a damn good job of it. I couldn't make up my mind with him. On one hand I was really mad at him and planed on yelling at him no matter what the consequences, but on the other hand I couldn't help but think about how much I enjoyed the other night.

These were the thoughts that clouded my mind on the way to Toronto. Poor Kelly felt like she was being ignored half the time because I was quiet often deep in thought.

*********

"OK we're here!" Kelly happily informed me, but I wasn't paying attention at the moment. She slapped my arm with a bit of force and that seemed to wake me up from my thoughts.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I gave her an accusing look, but she simply rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you even here what I said?" I shook my head no. "Well than that's why. We're here by the way, seeming as you didn't here me the first time I said it."

"Oh, OK. I'm sorry that I've been acting so scattered brained."

"I understand I was kind of the same way, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't this bad." She had a point there I was with her when she had almost the same thing going on. Maybe I was thinking way to much into all of this. I tried to stop think about the whole thing for a while. It was bad enough that I was going to have to deal with it for real tomorrow.

"No, I guess you weren't. I don't know maybe I'm just over thinking this whole thing. I'm going to stop though. We are going to go out today and we are going to have fun. I'll deal with all of this tomorrow when I see him, that is if I even see him. Maybe he won't even bother me at all." I knew that that was just wishful thinking, but hey I could hope.

"Now that's the girl I know and love!" We both laughed as she found a parking space in the hotel's parking garage.

We went inside and got our bags up to our rooms. We went out shopping and just had a lot of fun. Kelly seemed happy that I was no longer acting like a zombie. We stayed till It was well past dark, but finally decided that we need to get back to the hotel because we had to get up and be ready for the show tomorrow.

The next morning we spent a good couple of hours getting ready for the show. Unless I was going to work I never put this much effort into getting ready. Kelly and I started to talk about what I planed about doing tonight and I realized that I wasn't really too sure even though I had spent a good few days thinking about it.

"Well, what do you want me to do if I can't find you after your match?"

I realized then that I hadn't really thought of that yet. "I... I... I hadn't even thought of that, to be perfectly honest."

"What if he decides to drag you off to some part of the arena? What are you going to do? What if he decides to drag you out of the arena all together? What if.." I cut her off right there. I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next because it wasn't going to help anything anyway.

I was really starting to panic now. "What are you trying to do freak me out more than I already am?! If thats what you goal I then you have officially reached it! Now could you stop that!?" I didn't mean to yell at her, but she wasn't really helping me at the moment only making it worse actually.

"OK, I'm sorry. We'll just have to deal with all of this the the time comes."

"Yeah, and it's getting closer with every second." I didn't start out to worried this morning , but thanks to her I now officially was.

She didn't mention Tonight or him for the rest of the day as we finished getting ready and made are way to the arena on almost complete silence. I hated have to ware such heavy clothes and I couldn't wait till the show started to head to more warmer places. It hadn't started to snow yet, but the sky sure looked like it wanted to. It was already dark and it was only seven. I hated the winter because the sun was always gone it seemed. There were already fan entering the arena and getting ready for the taping of ECW which took place before smackdown.

I said my goodbyes to Kelly because we both had to go off and find our dressing rooms. She wished me all the luck in the world to me for my match and anything that might show up before, during, or after it. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at the way she put it.

My heart thudded in my chest at the thought of what could happen tonight. I would find out soon enough, no point in freaking out now.

*******

*ding ding ding* The following match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall.

Her music started. I had to say that I was going to actually enjoy this match. I hated her voice and her in general. I wasn't going to feel bad about this at all. I was happy that I hadn't run into Kane yet, but was pretty sure that he was going to end up interrupting my match so I just had to make sure that I finished it off quickly.

Introducing next the challenger, Star!

My music started and I counted to ten in my head before going out. I could hear the crowd cheering and I started out. I went through the motions that I did every week and got in the ring. The bell rang and I was more than ready for anything she was about to bring.

The bell rang and she came running at me and I dodged her without a second thought and she ran right into the turn buckle. Dumbass, I thought to myself. She recovered and ran at me again. This time I just stepped out of the way and tripped her. I went over to her and started to wail on her like nobodies business. The ref pulled me off of her.

Then, what I had nervously been waiting for his music started up and his pyrotechnics went off. I watched him come out from behind the stage. He started straight toward the ring, eyes focused on me.

Jillian must have thought that I was no longer paying attention to her because she tried to attack me and I decided to end the match then before it got too complcated. With one swift move I kicked her upside the head and had a covered before Kane had a chance to completely ruin my matched. I was back on my feet before he got into the ring.

I was scared to death but I did a very good job of hiding it. He got in the ring and his eye never left mine. He walked over to me and I stood my ground. The closer he got though the further I had to look up. He started to push me into the corner of the ring roughly which was something that I wasn't expecting, but I should have.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" His huge frame blocked me into the corner. I tried to keep from panicking like any normal person would have at this point.

He didn't say anything just stared down at me with his mismatched eyes. I couldn't push him away with any effort because of his huge size, so I was trapped for the most part. My heart was thumping in my chest and I knew I was screwed. Why didn't I just leave when I had had the chance too? Oh right I remember why, because I'm an idiot. I stared up at him again. I had lost my fake toughness and looked genuinely scared of him. He let out a laugh.

"Now, thats more like it," he said. We both knew that the camera were around, but we also both knew that they wouldn't be able to pick up much, if anything, of what we were saying. "I told you that I would see you here and now, here I am. I must say, I was very surpised that you didn't run when you saw me."

"I figured it would be a bit safer for me out here. You wouldn't do anything too evil at least."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I care about what they see." He meant what he said and that really worried me."It's never stopped me before. Why do you think that it would stop me now?" I didn't know why I hadn't thought about that, but now I knew that my thinking was dead wrong about a lot of things. The things that Kelly were worrying about earlier didn't seem so wrong now.

I ignored what he said. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Well, I thought that I had made that one kind obvious." He ran a hand up my side. I couldn't help but shudder a little at the memory his hand brought back. "I know you enjoyed it."

I looked away from him as he said that. I ignored the comment that he made because I knew it wouldn't help me at the moment. "What he hell gives you the right to show up in my room in the middle of the night anyway?!" I screamed at him.

"Well, I don't remember you telling me to leave, though. I fact I think you wanted me to stay." He had an evil grin on his face because he knew he was right about that.

"I thought it was a dream! I wasn't awake! Even if I was it still didn't give you any right to be there!" I slammed my fist against his chest, but it didn't seem to do anything to him.

"You didn't deny that you liked it though, and seeming as that probably means that you did like it I won't deny you the chance to have it again." With that he brought his lips down onto mine. I tried to move my head away, but one of his hands grabbed hold of my face and held me right where he wanted me.

His lips were not like they had been the other night. They were rougher and a lot more hurried against mine. I hated that I liked the way his lips felt against mine and that I didn't want him to stop, but we were on national T.V. and I wasn't about to let this continue with him. I swung my hand as hard as I could and slapped him across the face.

His lips let up immediately and he looked down at me with a stare that made me want to shrivel away from him. He stepped aside though and I got out of the ring before he changed his mind. I didn't look back to the ring. I didn't want to see that look in his eyes again, it not only scared me but it also made me feel awful for what I did. Not only was there hatred in that stare that he gave me there was also a lot of hurt too. Hurt that I had inflicted on him. I wasn't sure why that bothered me so much, but it did.

I was half way up the ramp when I felt a rough hand on my shoulder I turnd to face him once again. He wasn't about to play around with me this time. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before I had a chance to do anything. He carried me off back stage and to god only knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me down, you jerk!" I screamed as I pounded on his back. I tired to hit him as hard as I could in vain hope that maybe he would let me down. I wasn't going to be that lucky though. He continued on down the hall back stage. I'm sure people saw him doing this to me, but not many would stand up to him or they just didn't care.

I reached my arm behind me and started swatting at his head getting a good couple shoots in considering the odd angle I was at. He did seem to notice that though and in turn he slapped me very hard across the ass. I let out a loud cry. He laughed hard enough that his whole body shook. That just pissed me off more, so I kept on hitting his head. He seem like he had just enough of this, he grabbed my right arm and held tight to it because that had been the only one doing any damage to him, which wasn't even that much to begin with. My left arm could hardly reach his head because of the weird angle I was at. I knew that all I was doing was piss him off, but he deserved it. I tired to get some sort of idea of where the hell he was taking me, but I quickly realized that it was no use. All the arenas looked the same, but were completely different. I hadn't been to this one before so I was completely lost.

He walked for a little while longer and I started to give up a bit on hitting him. I still did, but my hits just didn't seem to have that same force behind them. He hadn't said a word to me since I had left the ring, and I hated that! I hadn't even thought about what he was going to do to me once we got where we were going because I was just so damn pissed at him, but in the long run I guess that was for the best.

He stopped in front of a door catching me off guard because he stopped so suddenly. It hit me then. I should be very afraid of him right now, I am almost helpless compared to him and no one was probably coming for me at the moment. "No!" I yelled and I started to struggle harder that I had before. He had had to let got of my right arm to open the door and I tried to use that to my advantage. I tried very hard to wriggle myself free of the grip that he had on my leg, but with no such luck. He had the door open and struggling only a bit to get me inside. I tried to grip on the side of the door frame. I hooked on and kicked my legs as hard as i could. I was losing grip fast, but I managed to get one leg free.

It now became a tug-of-war for my leg. If it hadn't been me in this position I probably would have found it funny. He sadly had the upper hand in this the entire time. He simply let go of my leg and before I had the chance to recover from the half fall he had a tight grip on my hair and there was no fighting that. It hurt a lot and I didn't want a large chunk of hair being pulled out of my scalp. He lead me gently into the room, my hands grasping onto his trying to lessen the pain a little. I didn't help though. I went into the room not without a struggle, he seemed to be pleased about that. He closed the door and locked it. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere now unless he decided to let me go.

We were in what I guessed was his dressing room. It was a pretty small room like all of the other dressing rooms. There was a small couch in the back of the room. He guided me to the back and practically threw me on it. He then went over to his stuff and started to take his ring gear off, like his pads and boots. Then he did something that I hadn't expected. He started to take off his ring outfit. I looked away as soon as he started, but then I couldn't contain my curiosity. I hated that I still found him, well, sexy. I caught a little glimpse of him which made me blush. I felt like I was in middle school or something. I went to get another peak at him, but this time he saw me, and my face really lit up bright red. I looked away the second he looked up. I just kept staring at the floor.

I couldn't believe I just did that. I mentally slapped myself for getting caught. I could hear him walking over to me, he was so large that his foot steps were rather loud. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him as he approached. As I was staring at the floor his feet came into view. I knew he was right in front of me. He placed his large hand on my shoulder and ran his hand down my arm to my elbow. He grabbed my arm up into his grasp and pulled me too my feet.

I still didn't look into his eyes and he seemed to notice. His other hand was gently placed onto my cheek and his thumb hooked in under my chin. He tilted my head up gently but firmly. He gave me almost no time to think before he fully pressed his lips to mine. I caught me a little off guard, but what really surprised me was that I started to kiss him back. I stopped thinking and fighting him and just gave in.

His arm moved down to my hips and over my butt. He grabbed a hold and lifting me up in the air. I let out a little gasp in surprise and I felt him smile against my lips. I hooked my legs around his huge frame with a little difficulty, but I managed to anyway. His hands kept me pressed firmly to him. I could feel him walking beneath me but I was way to involved with his mouth to care about anything else and soon felt his hand on my back being replaced with the cold wall. His whole body pressed tightly against mine pinning me completely to the wall.

All the worry seemed to drip out of me right now and felt nothing but attraction to him. I brought my hands up to his face and gently ran my hands across it, bring my hands to rest at the back his neck and locking around it. I could feel his hands starting to pull a little at my ring outfit but not enough for me to even think about it. His huge hand came up and cupped my cheek, gently tilting my face away from his and while his mouth started to explore that rest of my neck and face I tried to catch my breath. For being such a big guy he was very gentle.

As his lips were nibbling at my neck I felt my back leave the cold wall behind me, and were replaced by his warm hands. I let out a little moan as he hit the spot on my neck that just made me want to melt, I could feel the heat spreading all through me and just made me want to melt against him all the more. His mouth kept me completely distracted from what he was doing so when he started to lay me down on the couch I was a little surprised.

My legs were still wrapped around him as he laid me down on the couch. He settled down on top of me with just the right amount of weight resting on me. His mouth pressed against mine again, but it was different this. His kiss was deeper, and a swear I forgot how to breath. I could feel his hips start to press harder against me and he was more than ready. I realized then that I wasn't even close. He didn't show any sign of stopping though, his hands traveled up to my top and started to try and get it off of me. I either stopped him now or I was going to have to go through with it right now.

I gently placed my hands on his while I pulled my lips away from his. I tried to tug his hands away from my top, but he didn't let them budge. I was trying to catch my breath enough so could attempt to form sentences. "Please stop." I managed to get out. His lifted himself to look me in the face, but it was hard to think straight with his face hovering right next to mine. "Please not yet." He lifted himself up more and I slid out from under him and off of the couch. I made myself not look back at him because this was hard enough to do as it was.

I went to the door trying to put everything back in place but I knew my hair had gone to hell and my make-up was probably smeared half across my face. I was almost at the door when I heard him coming up behind me and any hope for making an easy get away went out the window. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I stared up into his eyes and I saw a fire behind him and I braced myself for the worst.

His lips came crashing down onto mine and he pinned me against the door behind me. Instead of fighting it I kissed him back just as intensely. This time he pulled away and brought his lips to my ear. " I'll be seeing you soon. Next time I don't think I'll be able to resist you, little one. I won't be able to stop." He moved his head away and he just looked at me for a long moment, I looked back trying to catch my breath and stop myself from jumping on him, which was a hard urge to resist at the moment. I started to feel around for the door knob, not able to bring myself to look away.

I found the door know and forced myself to look away. I opened the door and started to leave when he pulled me back just slightly and lightly kissed me. I left then and closed the door. Once outside I slouched against the nearest wall and sank to the floor. I was trying to figure out what just happened, trying to make sense of what it all meant, but it all just seemed to much to comprehend.

I knew Kelly was probably frantic by now and I figured that I should find her first and get that straightened out first, I would figure the rest out later. Kelly was going to flip out when I told her what just happened, I knew now that she wasn't going to be very pleased, but she would want to know every detail.

There was one thing that was still tugging at my brain while I was going through all of this. That was, he said that he would see me soon. My question was how soon would soon be....

* * *

So it has been forever since I last updated.... Really sorry about that..... but anyway thanks to all that read and reviewed. I would also like to say sorry for the horrible grammar in my previous chapters. I went back and read them again and I was picking out all the mistakes, but I think it might be a little late to change that. I have a whole week off coming up so I hope to keep on top of updating. Sorry again for the huge delay!  
~J


End file.
